PLL - Wild wild west
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria and Noel end up on a dark time-travel adventure, but who is behind it all...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is my first PLL story that is actually based on the books and not the TV show.**

* * *

**PLL - Wild wild west**

**Aria Montgomery and her boyfriend Noel Kahn eat dinner at the Grille.**

Noel eat deepfried potatoes and a big buffalo steak, while Aria eat spicy sushi.

"Babe, you look sexy tonight, as always." says Noel.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna give my virginity to ya yet, Noel." says Aria.

She doesn't wanna let Noel have sex with her, even though they've been dating for 3 years and Noel wanna fuck her.

"Okay, but I don't really enjoy waiting so long for sex, Aria." says Noel.

"Yeah, but I don't feel ready to let ya penetrate me." says Aria.

"How should I cum then?" says Noel.

"Jerk off. Not now, of course, but in bed before you go to sleep or in the bathroom or something." says Aria.

"To do that is not nearly as fun as actually fucking a real girl." says Noel.

"Perhaps so, but ya gotta respect my wish to wait." says Aria.

"Could I at least get a blowjob?" says Noel.

"I can give you a handjob, later." says Aria.

"Nice." says Noel.

"Oh my gosh!" says Aria as the room suddenly spin and red lights flash wild.

When everything calm down again, Aria and Noel finds themselves in the past, in the 1800s, in an old small wild west town.

And it's not night anymore, it's day.

"What the fuck happened...?" says Noel.

"I find it hard to believe, but we seem to have been sent back in time." says Aria.

Aria and Noel hide in the shadows in a small alley as they hear sound of horses approaching at high speed.

They can see 7 men on black horses.

Noel and Aria assume that the men are bandits.

"Guys, let's go!" says one of the men, who is most likely their leader.

With guns ready, the men run into the bar.

"Holy shit, those dudes aren't joking around, Aria." says Noel.

"Indeed. We gotta switch into less standin' out clothes, blend in." says Aria.

20 minutes later.

Noel and Aria walk out into the open.

They wear cowboy outfits that they sort of 'borrowed' from some guys who was sleeping behind a house.

"I still think you should've worn the black dress instead." says Noel.

"Ya better be kiddin' me. That thing belong to a damn joy girl." says Aria.

"What's a joy girl exactly?" says Noel.

"No more than a hooker. Joy girl is what men in this era call a prostitute. And there's no way I'll wear her clothes. There's probably a ton of STDs in her dirty panties and if I were to wear 'em all those creepy annoying STDs might find a road up into my vagina and I sure ain't into that kinda thing." says Aria.

"Yo, new folks, lookin' around, eh? If ya're on da search for a friend, I'm your man." says a guy who is clearly very drunk.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Ya gotta head back to the ol' home and sleep off the drunk in ya, man." says Aria.

The man simply shake his head and walk away.

"Wow! You really know your stuff. Good acting. You sure know the correct lingo." says Noel.

"Yup. Guess I better do the talkin' while we're here, my man." says Aria.

"Indeed, but I always thought men was dominant in this time." says Noel.

"Usually that's true, but if a chick's badass enough she sure can still kick some fuckin' fat-ass 'round the ol' stinky corral." says Aria with a sexy confident smile.

"Alright. By the way, where did you learn to talk like that?" says Noel.

"Country twang's a part of me blood. The Montgomery family do have roots in Tennessee, after all so I can speak like a real cowgirl. I just don't do it that often, since I don't want people to think of me as a weirdo, but here it is totally normal. Now, c'mon, let's go check the water hole." says Aria.

"The what...?" says Noel.

"Water hole, the bar. Didn't you ever study history?" says Aria.

"Not with much focus on this particular time-period. I was mostly interested in the 1400s France, to be honest." says Noel.

Aria and Noel walk to the bar.

"Perhaps we should wait, those bandits are probably still in there." says Noel.

"What sort of man are ya? We've got guns and things seem pretty calm." says Aria.

Aria and Noel does have 2 guns each in holsters on their belts.

In the bar things seem normal and the are no signs of the bandits.

"Hi, what's the name of this ol' town?" says Aria to a woman who seem to be a bar maid.

"Welcome to Old Oak Town." says the woman, almost singing the words.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Do you two want a drink?" says the woman.

"Sure, tow beer, please." says Noel.

"Alright, my name's Cindy...Cindy Laurens." says the woman.

"I'm Aria, this is Noel. You're a bar maid, ain't ya?" says Aria.

"Bar maid, waitress and sometimes a bit of a joy girl." says Cindy.

"Okay, here. 2 beer, thanks." says Noel as he give Cindy some money.

"Thanks." says Cindy.

She put the money in her red purse and then give Aria and Noel beer.

Cindy is blonde. her hair is long and curly and her boobs are D plus size and she wear a fancy red dress.

Aria and Noel takes a seat by a table in a corner.

"We gotta find a way home, this isn't our century. The longer we stay the more of a mess we might make to history. You and I are not supposed to be here to begin with." says Aria.

"I agree, but how do we get home? We don't even know how we got here." says Noel.

"There has to be a way for us to return to the future. Who knows what sort of fuck up we've caused simply by being here right now?" says Aria.

"Holy shit, a babe tryin' to look all man, huh? I'm gonna fuck that away, baby!" says a man as he walk up to Aria and try to grab her ass.

"Stop." says Aria as she pull out one of her guns and hold it to the man's throat.

"Oh, badass are ya? Nice, sexy." says the man.

"Walk off, ya dang shit or I blast your balls to dust." says Aria in slight anger.

This makes the man afraid and he walk away.

"Cool." says Noel.

"No one mess with me." says Aria.

20 minutes later.

Having finished their beer and managed to find out where they are, Aria and Noel leave the bar.

Thanks to a map on a wall, they know they're in Texas.

"Let's get horses. We need to get the nearest larger city." says Aria.

"Okay." says Noel.

"Hi, a couple of good horses for us, thank ya." says Aria as she and Noel enter a place where you can rent horses.

"Where are ya goin'...?" says the woman who's in charge of the horses.

"Just to good ol' Greenhill City." says Aria.

"Nice. It's a wonderful city. My sister works there." says the woman.

"Alright. Can we get horses?" says Noel.

"Yeah. These horses over here are ready." says the woman.

Aria and Noel pay for the horses.

Then they ride towards Greenhill City.

"You look sexy in your western outfit." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Don't forget that nice handjob you promised me." says Noel.

"You'll get that when we're in the city." says Aria.

"Okay, Aria." says Noel.

When they arrive in Greenhill City, Aria and Noel get themselves a room at a hotel.

Noel takes a seat on the couch and unbutton his jeans.

Aria goes down on her knees in front of him and starts to give him a handjob.

"Holy shit, so damn awesome!" moans Noel.

"Thanks." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Don't stop, babe!" moans Noel.

"Okay." says Aria in a soft sweet tone.

Despite having never jerked off a guy before, Aria is good at it.

"Where did you leanr to do this, Aria?" says Noel.

"I guess it's just natural talent." says Aria.

"Nice!" moans Noel.

Aria jerk harder and Noel love it.

"Yeah, jerk my dick!" moans Noel.

"I like how sturdy and firm your dick is." says Aria.

"Because of you! You make me horny!" moans Noel.

"Thanks." says Aria.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Noel in a deep manly tone as he cum a lot.

Most of the cum ends u in Aria's mouth.

"Sexy." says Aria with a cute smile as she swallow as much as she can.

"I'm glad you like my cum." says Noel.

"Noel, you're my boyfriend. And since I don't let ya fuck me I should at least be a loyal girlfriend and swallow your white sauce." says Aria.

"Good." says Noel.

The next day.

"Now we gotta focus on finding a way home. The longer we're stuck in the past, the worse." says Aria.

"Okay, where do we begin?" says Noel.

"I think it would be a good idea to see if there might be other like us, who's also gotten sent back to this era." says Aria.

"Sounds logical." says Noel.

"Yup." says Aria as swing her hat onto her head and strap the gun holsters and gunbelt to her jeans.

20 minutes later in a bar.

"Ya've seen any folks lookin' kinda out of place lately?" says Aria with a casual smile as she lean on the bar counter.

"No, nothin' like that. Same ol' shit, mostly. You two are the only new people I've seen in months, but none of you look what I'd call out of place." says the male fat old bartender.

"Okay. Has anyone disappeared in a weird way?" says Aria.

"I don't think so...or, wait...Rob Crow went down into the cellar to get some kegs of ale when suddenly the entire place started to spin like crap and when everythin' calmed back down, Rob was all gone and we ain't seen the man since. Some people think it's nasty witchcraft, but me don't believe in such things, ya know." says the bartender.

"Can ya show us where Mr Crow was when he disappeared, please?" says Aria.

"Sure, it was right over here." says the bartedner as he show Noel and Aria the stairs down into the cellar. "He'd just taken a couple o' stpes down these stairs when the spinnin' begun and red light started flashin' wild and crazy."

"Thanks. May we have a look down there?" says Noel.

"Feel free to do so, but I've already checked multiple times since Rob went missin' and there's no stuff that ain't meant to be in that cellar, guys." says the bartender.

Aria and Noel walk down into the cellar.

There are a bunch of ale kegs and beer bottles and boxes with fruit and such in the cellar as well as milk bottles and bags of cheese.

"Looks normal in here. I see nothing strange." says Noel.

"I agree." says Aria.

They walk back upstairs.

"Mr...?" says Aria.

"Dave...Dave Riley." says the bartender.

"Mr Riley, how long's it been since Mr Crow went missin'...?" says Aria.

"Like 2 weeks or so." says Dave.

"Has anyone else disappeared in a similar way?" says Noel.

"None I'm aware of..." says Dave.

"Okay. Thank ya, man." says Aria.

"Sure." says Dave.

Aria and Noel leave the bar.

"Seems like the guy who went missing had an experience like what you and I went through, just in reverse." says Aria.

"Yeah, if time and space start to spin again maybe we can use that to get back to our century." says Noel.

"True, but we have no idea where and when such a thing's gonna happen." says Aria.

"No, but if it did once in this area it might do so once more." says Aria.

"Hi, y'all. Give me your money, losers." says a bandit as he aim his gun at Aria and Noel.

"I don't think so." says Aria as she pull out one of her guns, fire and blast the gun from the bandit's hand.

"Nice one, babe." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Aria as she swing her gun back into its holster.

The bandit run away.

"You're really badass and sexy." says Noel.

"Well, a chick's gotta be able to fight for herself, my man." says Aria with a sweet erotic smile.

"Okay. I love you, Aria." says Noel.

"And I love you, Noel." says Aria.

"Hi, guys. Do ya wanna buy some fruit?" says an old lady with a cart full of nice fresh fruit as she walk up to Aria and Noel.

"Sure. I take a couple apples." says Aria as she buy 2 perfect greem apples.

The old lady walka way.

Aria give one apple to Noel and eat the other one herself.

"Sweet, fresh apple." says a happy Aria.

"Yeah." says Noel.

Noel and Aria suddenly see a mom and her two kids disappear in a flashing spinning red light.

Aria and Noel try to run to it in order to catch a ride back to the future, but they aren't quick enough.

"Damn! Fuck!" says Noel in slight anger.

"At least we tried." says Aria.

"I guess so." says Noel.

"Seems like this is sort of the right place though. Temporal instability is in the area so with some luck I think a road home isn't too damn unlikely." says Aria.

Three men disappear, but once again Aria and Noel do not manage to get home.

"Apparently going home is not an easy thing." says Noel.

"True, but we need to keep trying." says Aria.

"Yeah or else we'll be stuck in this century." says Noel.

"Right. Not that things are all bad here, but this is not where we belong." says Aria.

Outside a house, a woman sit on the ground, playing a casual song on her acoustic guitar. She seem happy.

"Hi, ya've got guitar-skills." says Aria.

"Thanks, my name's May Dover." says the woman.

She seem to be around the same age as Aria.

"I'm Aria, this is Noel." says Aria.

"Okay. Y'all seem nice." says May.

"We are good people." says Aria.

"Alright. Do y'all need a place to stay? I've a guest-room." says May.

"Thanks. We might stay with ya." says Aria.

Suddenly the area spin and red light flash.

Aria and Noel think they will be able to go home, but unfortunately the red time-travel energy knock them away instead of holding onto them and they remain in the wild west, while May is sent to the future.

"Man, so dang close!" says Aria in slight anger.

"Indeed, Aria." says Noel.

"Hopefully next time we'll make it." says Aria.

"That'd be good." says Noel.

Suddenly things spin and red lights flash and a person from the future appear and it is Hanna Marin.

"Hanna?" says Aria.

"Aria...Noel...where am I...?" says Hanna confused.

"In a city during the wild west era." says Aria.

"Did I travel through time?" says Hanna.

"Unfortunately so and we have no idea how to get home again." says Noel.

"C'mon, Han. We gotta get you into something more period-correct." says Aria.

12 minutes later, Hanna wear a cowboy outfit too, just like Aria and Noel.

"I don't like these clothes. I'm not a country girl." says Hanna.

"Yeah, but you gotta blend in or people might think you're weird." says Aria.

"Fine. Why didn't I get any guns?" says Hanna.

"Because you're a bit clumsy. We don't want you to kill someone by accident." says Noel.

"Okay...makes sense...sort of..." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Noel.

Aria, Noel and Hanna walk along the street.

"Hi, man! Nice goin' there, scorin' two badass chicks." says a drunk man, thinking that both Aria and Hanna are Noel's sluts.

"Only this girl is mine." says Noel as he put his left arm around Aria's waist.

"So I can bang the other one?" says the drunk man.

"No way!" says Hanna.

"Too bad, you're sexy." says the drunk man.

"I know, but you're ugly and very disgusting." says Hanna.

"What?" says the drunk man.

"I said that you're ugly and disgusting so back off, loser." says Hanna, all sassy.

"Loser? I'm amazing!" says the drun man as he attack Hanna, trying to rape her.

Aria save Hanna.

The drunk man run away in fear.

"Thanks, Aria!" says a happy Hanna, giving Aria a hug.

"No problem, Han. I'm your friend." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Aria, Hanna and Noel eat dinner and drink beer.

"Not too crappy food." says Hanna.

"I like it." says Noel.

"Me too." says Aria.

"Okay. At least the beer is good." says Hanna.

"Tomorrow we must try to find a way home." says Noel.

"Yeah, I agree." says Aria.

"So we can't stay here?" says Hanna.

"Absolutely not. Do you want to remain in this century?" says Aria.

"Not really, but it could be worse." says Hanna.

"Everything might already be worse, Han. None of us know what damage we've caused symply by being here right now." says Aria.

"Damage?" says Hanna confused.

"Yes. Our presence in this era could've changed history in ways we cannot even imagine." says Aria.

"Oh..." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Aria.

"What...?" says Hanna as the room suddenly spin and red lights flash.

Hanna is sent back to the future.

Noel and Aria try to go with her, but it does not work.

"I'm glad Hanna got to return home." says Noel.

"So am I, if that's actually where she was sent. There's a risk she ended up somewhere else." says Aria.

Hanna appear in her bedroom.

"Yay." says Hanna, happy to be home.

The next day.

Aria and Noel walk down the street, when suddenly multiple random people disappear in spinning flashing red light.

This time, Aria and Noel actually manage to catch a ride with one of the time-portals, but unfortunately it does not lead back to their own era. Instead it takes them to Paris in the year 1629.

They hide behind a house as a group of musketeers ride by on their horses.

"Where are we now, Aria?" says Noel.

"Looks like Paris in the first half of the 1600s. Those guys are the king'd musketeers." says Aria.

In order to blend in, Aria and Noel steal period-correct clothes from sleeping people.

And once again, Aria do not wear typical female clothes and instead wear a men' outfit.

"Too bad we ended up here." says Noel.

"Yeah, but this era was pretty romantic." says Aria.

"Puis-je vous aider?" says a woman.

"Non mais merci beaucoup." says Aria.

The woman walk away.

"You speak French too?" says Noel.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Cool." says Noel.

"Thanks, Noel." says Aria.

"Anytime, babe." says Noel.

Noel and Aria walk to a bar.

"What...?" says Aria as they enter the bar.

They are suddenly in the wild west city again and they also wear the clothes from that era.

The place spin and red lights flash and May who disappeared before return.

May seem confused so she's been in an era that is not familiar to her.

"Are ya alright?" says Aria.

"I think so, but I've no idea where I were. People wore clothes I've never seen in my life and there was carts of metal without horses on the roads and people held square-shaped things to their ears and talked." says May.

Noel and Aria understands that what May saw was cars and cell phones so she had been in the future.

"Okay. Relax. I'm sure you're fine." says Aria.

Aria could of course explain to May what it was she saw, but Aria decides that exposing May to too much information might cause some sort of phycological trauma.

"Thank ya." says May.

Aria and Noel continue walking.

"Why didn't you tell her anything?" says Noel.

"She's from this era. Being told about our time-period might cause a phycological trauma and I don't want her to go through such pain. To see our century would not be easy for anyone who's used to the simple life here." says Aria.

"I get it. We don't wanna make her sick." says Noel.

"Yup." says Aria.

"What shall we do now?" says Noel.

"Simple. Wait for the next rift in time and hope that it will lead to our century." says Aria.

"Alright." says Noel.

"I pray that luck's on our side." says Aria.

"So what are we gonna do while we wait...?" says Noel.

"That I do not know." says Aria.

"Okay." says Noel. "I sure have an idea what I'd like to do."

"Really? What, tell me?" says Aria. "I'm kinda curious."

"You can give me another handjob. You were good at that." says Noel.

"Kinda sweet ya did enjoy my dick-jerkin' skills, but that would distract me and throw me off focus." says Aria.

"I need to empty my balls." says Noel.

"Jerk yourself then or wait until we're back home." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Noel.

"Noel, it's fine. I'm not mad at ya." says Aria.

"Good. See you in a bit, baby." says Noel.

"Alright. I'll be here." says Aria.

Noel enter a shithouse.

He close and lock the door.

Then he pull down his pants and jerk off.

Aria giggle, sure of what her boyfriend is doing.

She understand that he is jerking off right now.

"Awww." says Aria.

"Lookin' for a fuck?" says a man.

"Back off, perv. I already have a boyfriend." says Aria.

"Where is he?" says the man.

"That's none of your business." says Aria.

"C'mon, suck my dick." says the man.

"No!" says Aria in anger, kicking the man hard on the dick with her right boot.

The man scream in pain and then run away.

"Don't try to do it with random girl." says Aria.

12 minutes later.

"Yes..." moans Noel as he cum.

He pull his pants back up and leave the shithouse.

"I know what ya did." says Aria.

"Cute..." says Noel as he blush a bit.

"Next time, I want you to help me." says Noel.

"Alright then, if we do that in a place that is not a stinlu ol' shithouse." says Aria.

"Deal, baby." says Noel.

"Sweet." says Aria and then gives Noel a kiss.

"Yeah." says Noel.

"Let's forget your manly needs for now and focus on gettin' home." says Aria.

"Okay, Aria." says Noel.

"I promise that when we're back in Rosewood, I'll use my hands to pleasure ya." says Aria.

"That sounds good." says Noel.

"Noel, c'mon!" says Aria when she see the flashing red of an opening in time.

Aria and Noel run towards it and miss it by less than a second.

"Damn. We almost made it." says Aria.

"I wanna get home just as much as you do." says Noel.

"I know." says Aria.

"What are going to do?" says Noel.

"The one thing we can do...wait for the next rift in time." says Aria.

"Look." says Noel when another rift in time appear.

Aria and Noel run and dive into the red light.

They find themselves in the uture, but not the one the remember.

Unfortunately history has changed and Rosewood look like there's been a world war. the town is in ruins and the sky is dark and some buildinsg are on fire and soldiers in black ops uniforms walk the streets.

"No...this is what I was afraid of. Our trip to the past has changed history." says Aria.

"Maybe it wasn't us." says Noel.

"I somehow feel that it was." says Aria.

"Stop! No civilians are allowed on the streets after lunch-time." says a soldier in anger as he aim his rifle at Aria and Noel.

Since they still have all of their western clothes and gear, Aria and Noel pull out their guns.

Aria fire one of her guns, killing the soldier.

Then she and Noel run to the apartment they live in.

Lucky for them their apartment is not destroyed.

Hanna is there, waiting for them.

"Oh...you guys are back? Thanks goodness. I've been living here for the past 2 years since you got stuck in the past. My own place was blown to crap." says Hanna.

"What's happened...?" says Aria.

"Some evil army known as 'The Followers of H' has taken over Rosewood, as well as Ravenswood and Brookhaven." says Hanna.

"Damn." says Noel.

"Go back to the wild west, losers!" says a weird female voice.

The room spin and red lights flash as Aria and Noel are forced to go the wild west era again.

"Who was that?" says Aria.

"Me." says Alison DiLaurentis as she appear in a flash of white light.

She wear slutty cowgirl clothes.

"Ali, you're behind all this time-travel crap?" says Alison.

"Yeah and you were never supposed to know, but since shit didn't go exactly according to my fucking plans I was forced to reveal myself now." says Alison.

"Stop this twisted crap of a game, Alison." says Noel.

"No, you all made me lose everything that was ever important to me." says Alison "Because of that I must punish you."

"What you've done has caused the destruction of Rosewood." says Aria.

"I know and that's part of the punishment. Since you, Han, Em and Spencer love the town so much I made sure to turn it into ruins so ya'll would be sad." says Alison with an evil sexy smile.

"Please, Ali. You must restore history." says Aria.

"Fuck no!" screm Alison as she hold a remote control of some sort high above her head.

She push a button on the remote and the sky turn dark.

Huge dark clouds appear in the sky while Alison laugh like an evil crazy woman.

In the sky a huge thunderstorm appear.

People run away in fear.

"Earth is mine! History shall be re-written to my sexy satisfaction!" says Alison, all evil and horny.

Alison push a button on her remote and Aria is sent to wild west prison.

Noel's clothes break in pieces and he cannot move any part of his body.

The sky turn normal again and the tunderstorm fade away.

Alison smile as if she was a sweet cutie girl.

She then goes down on her knees in front of Noel and starts to give him a blowjob.

Noel doesn't want it, but he cannot move so he is forced to just stand there while Alison suck on his dick.

"This is wrong!" says Noel in anger.

Alison simply giggle and continue to suck Noel's dick.

"Stop." says Noel.

"Only if ya cum for me, dude." says Alison.

"I refuse to. I only cum for Aria." says Noel.

"Agree to cum for me or I'll hurt you." says Alison, all serious and evil.

"Why would I, Alison? I'm datinG Aria and you know this." says Noel.

"Fine, here comes pain for you." says Alison as she grab Noel's dick so much that it hurt for him.

"No...alright, I'll cum for you." says Noel, but he is not telling the truth. He only pretend so Alison won't hurt him.

"Good. Sexy." says Alison and then continue to give Noel a blowjob.

"Yeah. says Noel.

Alison enjoy sucking Noel's dick, since it is big and firm.

Her pussy is very wet.

"Tell me when you're gonna cum." says Alison.

"Stop!" says Spencer Hastings as she apper in a flash of green light.

In her left hand, Spencer has a remote like the one Alison use.

"Hastings, go lick your sister's asshole." says Alison.

"Never." says Spencer as she push a button her remote.

Lights flash golden in the area and Noel can move his body again and his clothes are restored.

Aria appear in a flash of silver light.

Aria punch Alison and push her away from Noel.

Noel use a rope to tie Alison to a house.

"I take this." says Aria as she grab Alison's remote.

"Hey! That's mine!" says Alison.

"It was." says Aria.

"Please...let me go!" says Alison as she start to cry.

"You deserve this after all you've done to us, Ali." says Aria.

"Don't be mad at me. I do what I do for a reason." says Alison.

"I find that hard to believe." says Aria.

"Spencer?" says Alison.

"Gotta side with Aria here." says Spencer.

"What...?" says Alison.

Alison get very angry.

Spencer, Aria and Noel return home to the future.

When they arrive in Rosewood, everything is good again.

"Fuckin' crap! Spencer, get back here!" scream Alison.

"Shut up!" says a man who walk by.

"Go eat shit, loser!" says Alison in anger.

The man ignore Alison and walk away.

Alison decides to try an old trick.

She force herself to cry like a little kid.

"Awww. I don't understand why anyone would leave a cute woman like you alone." says a friendly woman when she find Alison.

"Can you help me?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says the woman as she untie Alison.

Alison sees a rift in time.

She run towards it and manage to get home to the future.

"Fuck, yeah! Once again, the one and only Ali D survive." says Alison with a sexy smile.

Alison walk home to her apartment, grab a new remote and push a button on it.

The sky turn dark.

"Sexy!" says Alison, all crazy.

It starts to rain.

Aria, Noel, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are sent to the wild west era.

"Oh, no..." says Aria when she realize that Alison must have escaped.

"Ali somehow is free again." says Spencer.

"We must stop her." says Aria.

Spencer push a button her remote, but somehow it does not work.

"No..." says Spencer.

Suddenly a female evil luagh can be heard very loud over the city.

The sky get dark and suddenly a huge glowing full-color 3D hologram of Alison's face appear in the sky.

"My lil' bitches...and Noel...you losers are my slaves! The Earth is mine!" says Alison with an evil slutty smile.

"Alison, please stop!" says Emily.

"No, not even your cute face can make me stop, Em!" says Alison.

"Why are you doing this?" says Spencer.

"Don't act as if you girls doesn't know why I hate you!" says Alison.

"You need to stop this, now." says Aria.

"I refuse to give up." says Alsion.

"Ali, please..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you cannot make me stop. Not when I've come so far." says Alison.

Alison summon rain.

"Get down on your knees and worship me, I am your sexy queen!" says Alison in a hard serious commanding tone.

"I refuse to bow for you." says Spencer in anger.

"Bad go, Hastings!" scream Alison, all crazy and angry.

Alison summon a thunderbolt that strike down Spencer.

Spencer is hurt a lot.

"Alison, you almost killed Spencer." says Aria.

"Ha. I didn't attack nearly that hard. She'll be fine." says Alison in an evil sarcastic tone.

"Are you insane?" says Noel.

"Of couse not, man. Just sexy and awesome." says Alison.

Alison apparently consider herself to be equal to a goddess since golden glowing wings appear on the sides of her hologram.

"Let your ego go." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin, don't talk to me. You used to have a desire to be like me." says Alison.

Yeah, but back then I didn't know how evil you are." says Hanna.

"Evil...? Me...?" says Alison.

"She's right, you are evil." says Noel.

"No!" says Alison.

"Yes, Ali. You're obviously an evil person." says Spencer.

"Damn you all...!" scream a very angry Alison.

Alison send a ball of red energy that hurt Spencer.

"If you were here in person, I'd fucking squeeze the life out of your very throat with my own two bare hands." says Spencer in anger as she stand up despite the pain.

Spencer would usually not lose her cool like this, but now she's so andry that she snap and allow her anger to control her.

"No, you wouldn't, Spencer. You're not brave enough to kill." says Alison.

The Alison-hologram disappear.

"We need to stop Ali before she goes too crazy." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

Suddenly all the people in the city, aside from Aria, Noel, Hanna, Emily and Spencer, disappear in red light.

"Why is Ali so evil...?" says Emily.

"I don't know..." says Aria.

In her bedroom, Alison feel very tired.

She switch of the devie that controls her hologram and time-phone.

The reason she feel tired is that she's done a bit too much time-travel, which is not healthy for the human body.

Alison drin some vodka and then put on a shiny silver-plated futuristic armor suit.

It is a special armor suit that will protect her body against the bad effects of time-travel.

"Holy shit, I need to get fucked." says Alison.

Aria, Noel, Emily, Spencer and Hanna step into the bar, which is empty, since Alison sent all the people away.

"We need to find a way home. I'm pretty sure that Ali must be back in our century, otherwise she would be unlikely to do what she did." says Spencer.

"I fear that Ali has made sure to seal all the rifts in time in order to keep us stuck here in this era." says Aria.

"Perhaps she did some sort of mistake that we can use to our advantage." says Emily.

"Good idea, Em." says Aria.

"Unfortunately Alison's not stupid. She seem to be kinda on top of things." says Noel.

"Not even she can be prepared for every possible scenario. I'm sure there's a way for us to defeat her." says Spencer.

"I hope so." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Alison stand in her bedroom. She wear the armor suit.

"Okay...here we go." says Alison.

In a flash of green light, she travel to another era.

She appear again in ancient Egypt.

Alison pull out a gun, fire it an kill a pharao.

The bullet hit the pharao in the back of his neck.

He fall down dead.

"Erotic." says Alison.

Alison grab the pharao's dagger.

"Awww." says Alison as she use the dagger to cut off the pharao's dick.

She suck the dick a bit.

"Kinda sexy." says Alison.

Alison travel to France in the year 1655.

She kill the king and takes his sword.

Then she travel to 1933 and kill Hitler.

Alison then travel to ancient Rome and kill Caesar.

"Yeah!" says a happy Alison.

She travel back home.

Once in her bedroom, Alison takes off the armor.

20 minutes later.

Aria and Spencer walk through the city, looking for a rift in time.

"It seems like evil Ali is one step ahead of us." says Aria.

"Unfortunately so. She's smarter than I thought." says Spencer.

"We need to find a way home." says Aria.

"Yes. There's no way we can stop her from this era." says Spencer.

"True." says Aria.

"Alison, once I find you, bitch, you'll face my wrath, for sure." says Spencer.

"Calm down, Spence." says Aria.

"Sorry...cannot, not now." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

At the same time Alison is drinking wine.

"I hope Aria, Noel, Hanna, Emily and Spencer suffer right now." says Alison.

She wear a white t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Maybe they cry for mommy. That'd be so damn awesome." says Alison.

6 minutes later, Alison take a pill. It is a pill that remove some of the ba effects of time-travel from her body and makes her a bit stronger.

"Sexy." says Alison with a slutty smile as she feel her body grown stronger.

The next day.

"I didn't get even a minute of sleep during the night I feel like crap." says Hanna.

"I understand. I didn't get any sleep either." says Spencer.

"Yay! Finally a time where Spencer agree with me. So awesome." says Hanna in joy.

Suddenly a rift in time appear outside the bar.

Noel, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer run to it and are sent to Alison's apartment.

"Fuck...no!" says Alison in anger when she sees them.

Spencer walk up to Alison and Spencer and Alison starts to fight.

Despite being hurt, Spencer fight on a level equal to Alison.

"Damn it, Alison. Did you intend to leave us behind in the wild west...? Such a fucking crap you are." says Spencer in anger as she grab Alison's throat with both her hands.

"No, Spencer! Don't...if you kill her you're no better than she is." says Emily.

Spencer is so focused on Alison that she doesn't even hear Emily.

"Give up and say that you're sorry or I'll kill you!" says Spencer.

Alison refuse to give up and say that she's sorry.

"Fine. Kiss your ass farewell." says Spencer, about to kill Alison.

Noel stop Spencer before she manage to kill Alison.

"You got lucky. Sort of at least." says Spencer, looking at Alison with pure anger in her eyes.

Alison is sent to prison and all her special technology is destroyed.

"No prison can hold me!" says Alison as guards lock her in a cell.

"Shut up!" says Detective Carlos Hansen in a deep manly tone.

"Fuck you!" says Alison in anger.

4 hours later.

Alison try to masturbate, but she is too angry to get horny.

Suddenly the cell spin and red lights flash.

"What...?" says Alison when she find herself in a bedroom.

"Hi, babe." says a sexy female voice.

Alison turn around and sees her friend Katy Brook.

"Oh, it's you." says Alison.

"Yeah and sorry for not saving you earlier. I had to find out where they had put you, my friend." says Katy.

"I understand." says Alison.

Katy gives a remote Alison.

"Yes!" says a happy Alison as she push a button.

Purple smoke sneak into Hanna's ears, making her faint.

"Lil' Hanna, such a weak chick she is." says Alison.

Alison push another button.

Green lightning blasts knock out Spencer.

"Time to sleep, uptight fuckin' Spencer." says Alison.

Alison laugh, all evil and crazy like a villain in a movie.

"Want a drink?" says Katy.

"Sure." says Alison.

"Here." says Katy as she give Alison a glass of wine.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali." says Katy as she plop down on the bed, pull down her sweatpants and starts to masturbate.

"Horny, are ya?" says Alison.

"Yeah, at least once a day." says Katy.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Too bad that Dan Rogers got himself an STD. His dick was so sexy." says Katy.

"It sure was, but he banged that black hooker in Ravenswood and got that nasty damn STD all over his awesome dick and balls." says Alison.

The next day.

Hanna drink tea and eat ice cream when suddenly Alison appear in front of her.

Alison is strong again thanks to medicine.

"You're supposed to be in prison..." says Hanna in fear.

"No prison on Earth can hold me 'cause I'm sexy and awesome." says Alison.

"Help!" scream Hanna.

"Don't worry." says Mike Montgomery as he enter the room.

"Recieved a knight in shiny armor, have ya, Han?" says Alison.

Mike try to punch Alison, but she use her remote to make Mike blind for a few minutes.

"Me ain't afraid of blind boys." says Alison.

Alison kick Mike in the balls.

Mike bend over in pain.

"Stop! He's my boyfriend, damn it." says Hanna in anger.

"I don't care. He may be your guy ans all, but he is also Aria's brother and that means that he is one of my enemies." says Alison.

"Why can't you be sweet again like you used to?" says Hanna.

"Because I need to punish you." says Alison.

Alison push a button on her remote and a red energy pulse knock down Hanna.

"No!" scream Hanna in pain as she is sent to the wild west era.

Alison sends Aria, Noel, Spencer and Emily there as well.

"Back here? Damn." says Aria when she see where they are.

"It's damn Alison's fault. She's escaped from prison." says Hanna.

"Kinda easy to figure out." says Spencer.

"How? All of her technology was destroyed." says Noel.

"She obviously isn't alone. I'm sure she's got a friend who is helping her to make our existence crap." says Spencer.

"We need to figure out who. If we know, we can use that to our advantage." says Aria.

"First we need to find a way back to our own century." says Emily.

"Yeah, but how? I'm sure Ali sealed all rifts this time." says Hanna.

"That is unfortunately very likely. I believe there's a way home though. Giving up is not an option for me." says Aria.

The town seem alive again, since all the people that Alison sent away before are now back.

"I'm glad people are back here where they belong." says Aria.

"So am I. Nobody should be forced into an era in which they aren't meant to be." says Spencer.

"True." says Emily.

"Let's search and see if there are any rifts left that lead home." says Aria.

Aria, Noel, Spencer, Emily and Hanna search for 3 hours and find nothing.

"Crap! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" says Hanna in anger.

"Relax, Hanna..." says Aria.

"Sorry. It's just so fucking annoying that we seem to be totally stuck here in this shit-like era." says Hanna.

"Trust me, I don't enjoy it either, but we shouldn't allow anger to control us." says Aria.

"Okay...trying." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Aria.

"I am sooooo awesome!" says Alison, all sassy, as a huge hologram of her appear in the sky.

Alison wear a black t-shirt and fuck herself in the pussy with a red dildo.

"Ewww!" says Spencer.

"Relax, Spencer!" moans Alison.

"Why?" says Spencer in anger.

"It's clear that ya don't get enough sexy pleasure. You might be less uptight if you got to cum more often." says Alison, all horny and rude.

"Stop!" says Spencer.

"Chill. You're way too uptight. It's makin' you old." says Alison, masturbating faster.

"Do we have to watch ya do that?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it's part of your punishment. I know you guys don't wanna see this so I make you watch anyway. Cool huh?" moans Alison.

"Not at all." says Aria.

"Too bad for you then 'cause I don't plan to stop!" moans Alison.

"Please, Ali..." says Aria.

"Aria, don't beg like that." says Alison.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Aria.

"You'll be one day, trust me." says Alison.

"I disagree." says Aria.

"Awww!" says Alison, being all fake-sweet.

"Nobody ever fall for that damn sweetie-act of yours. It's highly clear that you're fakin' it." says Aria.

"Fuck you!" says Alison in anger.

Alison switch off her hologram.

2 hours later.

"Aria's wrong. I can trick people into thinking I'm a sweetie." says Alison.

Alison drink some red wine.

"I'm seductive and beautiful. My eyes can command people. They're all weak shit in my hands. Sexy is what I am, yeah." says Alison.

She smile in an erotic way.

"Need more." says Alison as she drink more of the red wine.

Alison takes a nap.

45 minutes later.

"Getting back home seems harder than I thought." says Aria.

"Are we giving up?" says Hanna.

"No." says Aria.

"Maybe you know what this is..." says May as she walk up to Aria.

In her hand, May hold a remote, just like the one Alison use.

"I do, that's what we need to get home." says Aria.

"Then you can have it." says May as she gives the remote to Aria.

"Thanks. Where did you find this?" says Aria.

"At the weird place I did find myself before." says May.

"Okay. Again, thanks." says Aria.

Aria hands the remote to Spencer.

Spencer push the button that activate re-call system that will bring them home, but instead they are sent to Germany during WW2.

"This isn't Rosewood..." says Emily.

"No, it's Germany, during World War 2." says Spencer.

"Why did ya send us here, Spence?" says Aria.

"I didn't intend to. The chronoton circuitry must be off by some %." says Spencer.

"Can you adjust...?" says Noel.

"Maybe." says Spencer.

Spencer try to adjust the remote.

20 minutes later.

"Alright, we should be able to go home this time." says Spencer.

"Good. Let's go." says Aria.

Spencer push a button and they are sent back home to Rosewood.

They appear again in Aria's living room.

"We're home. Thank goodness." says Hanna.

"NO!" scream Alison in anger when she sees on her computer that Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Noel are back.

"Time to stop Ali forever." says Spencer as she push a button her remote.

In a flash of white light, Aria, Spencer, Noel, Hanna, Emily, Noel and Alison are sent to a violet energy realm.

"Fuck off, Spencer!" says Alison in anger as she push a button on her remote, making a red energy beam, like a lightsaber, come out from it.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." says Spencer as she make a green energy beam come out from her remote.

Alison and Spencer starts to duel.

Spencer seem stronger.

"I refuse to give up!" says a very angry Alison.

"You're weak." says Spencer.

"No!" says Alison.

"Don't think you can ever defeat me." says Spencer.

"I'm gonna kill you." says Alison.

"That's never going to happen." says Spencer.

"Are ya sure?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Eat shit." says Alison as she attack Spencer.

"I will not." says Spencer as she block Alison's attack.

"Fuck you!" says Alison.

"Uh...no, thanks." says Spencer.

When she is sure Alison doesn't notice, Spencer push a button on her remote.

Suddenly a huge black energy hole open behind Alison and a strong wind pull Alison inside.

The hole then close itself, which means that Alison is stuck in an eternal night realm.

Alison try to use her remote to open the hole again, but the remote has run out of power.

"Okay, all don." says Spencer.

Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Noel return home.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
